


The one thing that didn't change.

by radiatorlions



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Post Hivebent/Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiatorlions/pseuds/radiatorlions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is post-game and the trolls and humans have both returned to the new troll world! Everyone is off having adventures together, living new lives, and being Gr8! Everyone, that is, except Karkat Vantas. And while many things have changed in this new world, there is one thing that hasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one thing that didn't change.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first work, by any means, but I would very much appreciate your comments and criticism!  
> If you want me to continue, by all means I will. I have some ideas!

Karkat sighed and booted up his husktop for what must have been the 6th or 7th time that day. He didn’t know why he kept doing it; he knew that no matter how many times he desperately opened up Trollian that none of the people he needed so badly to talk to would be online. All those nooksniffers were gone, out having the time of their lives across the whole fucking planet, and only he was left here alone, left alone to the mercy of what was to come.

Once the game was over, the humans had come to visit their world, dividing up to have some “sick adventures”. Rose, of course, went to be with Kanaya, Roxy and Sollux were in programming heaven. John was sailing the high seas with Captain Serket. In short, everyone had found their place. Except for him. He was left behind, the only one unable to move on from their experiences.

 There were many things that had changed about the world they inhabited. Beforus and Alternia had combined, creating a sort of middle-ground. There were now multiple members of the highest blood tiers, and a unity of ruling that created a deep-seated level of harmony. But some things hadn’t changed. Some things, no matter how much Karkat wished it, were still the same as they have been before Hivebent even existed.

 He sighed again at the complete lack of online contacts on Trollian and powered down his husktop. Again. He walked into what the humans had called the “bathroom” and glared at his reflection.

 “It’s not fair” he muttered angrily under his breath “of all the things that had to stay the same, THIS is what I am fucking stuck with?”  
He began to shout at himself “WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF NUBSUCKING UNIVERSE IS THIS?”

 He dragged himself back into his respiteblock and booted up his husktop for the….how many times had it been now? He couldn’t remember. It hummed to life and he loaded Trollian. As he expected, there were no lit up handles. He shoved the husktop onto the floor in disgust. His temper flared and he began to bash at it. It cut his hands and he bled, cherry red blood contrasting so sharply with his skin. When it was in sufficient pieces to quell his temper, he moved back.

 He settled himself into a corner of his respiteblock, dejected and angry. He continued to mutter under his breath along the lines of “…not even fair…..what the fuck did I do to deserve this……”, his voice occasionally rising into a shout directed at nothing in particular “AFTER ALL I SACRIFICED, THIS IS HOW I AM FUCKING REPAID” After some time he trailed off into silence, the fire of his anger, for the moment, burnt out. He twirled his sickle in his hands, the handle coated in varying shades of his drying blood.

 He drifted into an uneasy sort of slumber like that, one hand gripping the sickle, its edge rested against the ground. He was plagued by the faces of his friends during and after Hivebent, the deaths of his closest friends causing him to shift and mutter unhappily in his sleep.

 A loud banging came from the hive entry and he knew that they had come. “Not like that” he whispered, for once in his short life, calm. “I will not go out like a nut creature backed into a corner. I, Karkat Vantas, will go out on my own terms.” He raised his sickle and jerked it hard to the right. Cherry red poured down, pooling in the corner around him as he slumped over with one final sigh.

 

  
Outside the hive of Karkat Vantas , John Egbert heard a dull thud.


End file.
